


Give and Take

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since breaking up, Kurt and Blaine have remained friends and Kurt has talked about dating other guys. Still, he’s beyond shocked when Blaine tells him he’s now dating Sam. I love Kurt, but honestly, he’s kind of self-involved sometimes and I want to see that played with in fic! I don’t want intentionally nasty Kurt, just a little oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

“These guys are flakes. Who taught them how to date? At first it's normal stuff, sushi, Broadway, fashion show, but then they want burgers, Spiderman and basketball at Madison Square Garden! Who thinks those sound like good dates?”

“I do,” Blaine said, chuckling at the exasperation and Kurt’s, so easily transmitted over the phone line.

A snort sounded loud in his ear. “But at least you knew to pick stuff I'd like to do or see,” he grumbled. “Damon, Edward and Angel were hopeless.”

Smiling, Blaine teased, “Maybe you should expand your dating pool beyond men who get their names from the teen vampire oeuvre.”

“Oh haha,” came the quick reply. “At least I'm getting out there. When was your last date?”

“Saturday. It was Marvel day at the theater. A marathon of both Iron Man movies, Captain America, Thor and The Avengers.”

“Having a geek day with Sam is not a date.”

Blaine hesitated for a moment before replying, “It is if there's a good night kiss.”

There was silence, then, “You kissed Sam! Blaine, he's going to freak out! Kissing straight boys is a big no-no!”

“He's bi,” Blaine said, surprised Kurt hadn't heard, as Sam had mentioned the fact in glee several weeks ago. “No one told you?”

“No,” Kurt replied. “But you know my opinion about bisexuality. It's excuse used by scared gay boys. Sam’s dated more glee girls than anyone other than Puck, though in a more PG way…OMG, were they all beards? Is he gay? That would explain….”

“No Kurt, he's not gay,” Blaine explained patiently. “You can have your opinions, but that doesn't mean everyone shares them.”

“You’re dating Sam Evans.” Now Kurt just sounded incredulous. “I can't get my mind around that.”

“I think Finn is in denial,” Blaine admitted. “Sam held my hand the other day and Finn’s eyes practically crossed.”

“Yes, well, it took him a while to get comfortable with the idea that I was gay, so the poor boy probably finds the idea of bisexuality,” he said the word like it tasted bad, “confusing and unsettling. He likes absolutes.”

“I like Sam,” Blaine murmured softly. “I like that we were friends first. I like that we got along so well even before the idea of dating was in either of our heads. He was with Britnany and I was…you know, sad, but we'd hang out and watch football or The Dark Knight or Terms of Endearment….”

“Wait, Sam watched Terms of Endearment?” Kurt interrupted. “Whenever Carol and I would try to watch that, Finn and Sam would flee. I'm pretty sure he crawled out the window once.”

Blaine smiled even though he knew no one was there to see it. “Well, sometimes there's give and take in a good relationship. He watched it with me because he knew I wanted him to.”

Kurt sighed. “As illuminating as this conversation has been, I have to go meet Isabella for drinks.”

“Okay. I'm headed out to Taco Gordo anyhow.”

“You don't like Mexican food.”

“Yes I do. You're the one who doesn't.”

* * *

Comments?


End file.
